


Christmas Surprises at 221B

by cajungirlkye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/cajungirlkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock & John exchange gifts on Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea of an established Johnlock relationship where John gives his dog tags to Sherlock and this randomly popped in my head. :) Some simple Christmas fluff.

It was Christmas morning in London. Snow was lightly falling outside 221B Baker Street where inside the cozy flat Sherlock Holmes stretched languidly and wrapped his arms around his lover.  John Watson gave a small snuffle and snuggled back into Sherlock's warmth. "Good morning," Sherlock murmured into John's ear, giving him a small kiss on his temple. 

"Mmm..." John replied and turned towards Sherlock. "Good morning. I'll shower and fix us some breakfast and then we can open gifts. And before you tell me you're not hungry, you WILL eat something."  Sherlock just smiled at his caring boyfriend and rolled his eyes.  John kissed him and wandered off to the shower.

He lay in bed while John showered and contemplated how his life had become so peaceful.  He struggled with drug abuse during his younger years but hadn't touched cocaine since he had met John. He had fallen for the older man during their first case together. John had correctly guessed during dinner at Angelo's that Sherlock was interested in men, but Sherlock had given him his standard 'married to my work' line that he gave to anyone who flirted with him. He genuinely had been flattered though, and after he realized that John had shot the cabbie in order to save him he started to re-evaluate John's role in his life. He found himself wanting to be near John, wanting to touch John, feel John, kiss John.  At the pool, when Moriarty said that he would 'burn the heart' out of Sherlock and Sherlock had responded that he had been reliably informed that he 'didn't have one' he hadn't been telling the truth. He was not in possession of his heart; it had been entrusted to the only person he truly cared about. However, he had thought John wasn't interested in him.

Then Sherlock faked his death to save John's life. 

Oh, of course he had also saved Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade as well, but they weren't the reason he did it. He only did it for John, his John,  whom he could not bear to live without.  He spent 2 years abroad dismantling Moriarty's web, and when he came back, John didn't quite react like he thought he would have.  Sherlock figured that everything would be like it was before, Sherlock & John running around London solving cases. Instead, John was engaged to be married. Sherlock's heart had clenched when he found out about Mary Morstan. He supposed he should be _grateful_ that she kept John from jumping off of the roof of St. Bart's himself, and he would have if Sherlock wasn't also _extremely_ jealous.  Mary didn't scare off as easily as John's previous girlfriends and John wound up marrying her.  Sherlock had begrudgingly stood as John's best man at the wedding because he knew it would make John happy. Mary had tragically died in an accident only 6 months after she  & John had gotten married and John had subsequently moved back to Baker Street with Sherlock.  6 months after that Sherlock finally worked up the nerve to tell John how he had felt.  John tearfully told Sherlock that he had fallen for him the night at the pool but thought he would never have a chance with the consulting detective.  After Sherlock had 'died' John tried to move on and had found Mary. She made him happy and had mostly filled the Sherlock-sized hole in his heart. John continued to surprise Sherlock when instead of continuing to protest that he 'wasn't gay' and/or punching Sherlock/moving out again he launched himself at Sherlock and kissed him.  Sherlock had never been kissed with such passion before and things had quickly escalated.

 John almost immediately moved his few belongings into Sherlock's room after their first time together and John's old room became a lab for Sherlock.  Sherlock and John had been blissfully in a relationship for a year and a half.

Sherlock hopped in the shower while John was making breakfast and dressed in clean pajamas. He walked into the kitchen to John placing eggs, bacon, and toast with honey on 2 plates.  Sherlock ate most of his eggs, 1 slice of toast, and 2 small pieces of bacon, which was more than he usually ate at a time, but he was between cases until after the new year. 

After breakfast, Sherlock and John moved into the sitting room near the Christmas tree to unwrap Christmas presents.  They sat in front of the Christmas tree and Sherlock gave John his gifts first.  John unwrapped a beautiful  blue cashmere sweater that brought out the color of his eyes, a pair of red silk pants (John had raised an eyebrow at Sherlock for that gift), a new watch with John's initials engraved on the back, and finally an envelope with John's name on it. John looked up at him with surprise and awe when he opened the envelope and removed the deed to 221 Baker Street.  John looked at the deed, which was in the names of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. "Sherlock, you _bought_ our flat?!" John exclaimed.

Sherlock shrugged.  "Mrs. Hudson is ready to retire and I just made sure that she would have a comfortable retirement.  This is our home and I would hate to see anyone else with it. It also made more sense that I placed the deed in both of our names in case something happened to one of us the other one would still be in possession of 221B." John gaped at him for a moment then broke out into a grin. "I love you so much, Sherlock. Thank you." He handed Sherlock his gifts.

Sherlock unwrapped the gifts and opened the first box. John had bought him a very nice microscope to replace the one he had stolen from St. Bart's.  The second box was opened to reveal a rare first-edition French medical text."John, it's brilliant!" Sherlock exclaimed. It would be very useful in solving certain cases. He gave John a kiss and started thumbing though the book. 

"I have another one for you," John said shyly. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock had deduced his other 2 gifts but John had kept this one well hidden from him, so Sherlock was genuinely surprised when he unwrapped it.  He opened the box and resting on a bed of cotton was John's military tags. Sherlock noticed that there was a 3rd tag added. He picked up the tags and read the inscription:

SHERLOCK

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

He looked up in shock to see John kneeling in front of him, eyes hopeful. John took his tags from Sherlock and took a deep breath. " After I was invalidated home from Afghanistan I thought I would be alone and miserable for the rest of my life, but then I met this strange, brilliant man who asked me to share a flat with him.  As I got to know you and got to see what was underneath that cold exterior of yours I fell in love with you. I never want to lose you again. You never cease to amaze me, Sherlock, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you marry me?"

Sherlock was stunned into silence. This man, this beautiful, ~~ordinary~~ perfect man, wanted to spend his life with Sherlock.  "I- Yes, YES, of course I'll marry you, John!" he exclaimed. John grinned and placed his military tags over Sherlock's head.  Sherlock pulled John in for a long, slow kiss then sighed when his mobile beeped with a new text.

_I see congratulations are in order. I'm sure Dr. Watson will make you very happy._

_Happy Christmas, brother. MH_

"Can't keep anything from him, can we?" Sherlock said to John, replying to Mycroft at the same time.

_He does._

_Happy Christmas, Mycroft.SH_

Sherlock stroked the military tags around his neck as he leaned to give John another kiss.

"Happy Christmas, John."

"Happy Christmas, Sherlock."

THE END


End file.
